Rewriting The Lore
by MajorMagma
Summary: This is a collection of rewritten lore. I will rewrite as many champions as I can. Has nothing to do with the normal lore. One-shots. Open to requests! Current Champions: Ziggs, Gnar, Nasus
1. A Notebook (Ziggs)

**Hey guys/gals! My name is MajorMagma. I am the author for the story named ''The Jinxed Evolution''. I love the lore of LoL, don't get me wrong, but there are a few which I think could be better. That's why I decided to rewrite the lore. I will rewrite as many champions as possible! Oh, and the lore I write will have nothing to do with the official lore. Just to be clear. I am always open to requests! So feel free to do so. They are appreciated!**

 **Without further ado: Ziggs' new lore!**

Some people call me mad. Perhaps I am! Well, who knows! I got scolded again today for blowing a hole in the street. Man! Why are they always so angry? It's not like it can't be fixed! Anyway, today I demonstrated my newest firecracker to Rumble. It blew right in his face! Hahaha, we both laughed for hours! I am happy not everyone in town is boring! Rumble told me he knew another cool yordle who liked explosives. I was surprised when he mentioned another yordle since he doesn't have many friends. Ooh, I wonder who it is! Oh, it's already 2 AM in the morning! Well, gotta go!

Hey, Ziggs here. I met the yordle Rumble was talking about! She is a very kind and cheerful yordle. Her name is Tristana. We really need more yordles like her in Bandle City! Would make life a lot more fun here! She wanted to become a Megling gunner, and asked me to make her a gun. Well! What a request! I am working on a 'Hand Cannon.' It will take a few weeks to finish, but I am sure it will be awesome! Wait a sec, a cannon will be very heavy, will she even be able to carry it? Hmm, I think I need to use the HYPER ITELLIGENT ZIGGS THINKING MODE! See ya!

G'day! Ziggs here again! It has been a few weeks since I have written in my notebook. And no, I don't care if people call it a 'diary'. This is a notebook I tell ya! But anyway I have finished building the cannon! As I like to call it, a 357 caliber handgun! It's pretty heavy! I wonder if she can carry it… Meh, we will see! That's what people mean with 'overthinking'. Right? Well I am pretty sure I am right. Anyway, I can't wait to test it out!

Ziggs here! It was a huge success! Well, if that's what you would call it. We just had a private firework show! The gun fits perfectly with her and she is pretty good with it! Man, I saw Rumble's eyes after Tristana hugged me. Heh, I think I found the ultimate blackmailing method! Hehe.. Aww, maybe I shouldn't use it that way. I could also make Tristana hug me as much as possible to see those cute little eyes again! Hahaha! I can't stop thinking how funny it is to see him so jealous! Well, since the gun is finished I think I should create something new. Have you heard of the 'Yordle academy of science and progress'? Man, it's cool! I heard Heimerdinger, the founder is a champion of the league! Tristana and Rumble also want to join the league. Well, Tristana is already on the right path. I heard she already joined the Megling Commandos. Rumble was building on a mech or something. Hmm, gotta figure out what I will do.

Hi, Ziggs here. Man, I am tired. I have been building and experimenting for weeks now. I think I haven't slept more than 3 hours. I have been drinking a lot of caffeine to stay awake. But I finally found it! The first Hextech bomb! It can blow through the most thickest and reinforced walls! Ha! They won't know what will hit'em! I am going to demonstrate it to the rest of the town. We will see what they think! Until then, good night.

HEY PEOPLE, THE ZIGGS REPORTING! This is the best day of my whole life! I got a invite to the Yordle Academy of Science and Progress! Oh my gosh, this is cool! I wonder what it will be like! I will have unlimited resources! Hah, I will be able to build bombs that can destroy the whole town! Hahahaha! No bad intentions of course. I will write a letter back and we will see what happens!

Hi guys! Can you believe it? They even bought a ticket for me. A first class room in the finest ship of Bandle City! Amazing! I will be able to kiss this town goodbye! Have I ever told you I never left Bandle City? I wonder what it will be like. This is so exciting! Wait a sec, what about Rumble? Tristana left too for the military. Won't Rumble be alone? Haven't thought about that. Meh, I don't think he will mind. I know he doesn't like Heimerdinger, but I think it will be fine. What's the worst that could happen?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?! This was the worst day of my life. Strange, after considering yesterday was the best day. I..I don't know anymore. What should I do? Rumble hates me. My best friend doesn't want to see me ever again. I..I don't understand. I have never seen someone so angry. He screamed so hard. Tears filled his eyes. And so do mine. I may be wearing thick glasses, but I can barely see much with the tears on the glass. It was raining. I went to visit Rumble's shack. Rumble looked happy just like always. I saw him building a robot from parts from the local junkyard. I remember that's how we met each other. I was searching for parts and he came with a car built of scrap parts. We saw the junkyard as the paradise. Those were the good days. I told him about my leave. He was silent. Then tears started to flow away from his eyes. He called me traitor. He called me asshole. He called me everything you would never want to hear from your best friend. He even threw all the scrap parts in the shack toward me. I had to run away. He screamed. ''I will never lose to you sellouts! Just you wait!'' I never thought this would happen. I know he isn't completely heartless. I will always remember him. Maybe it just isn't the time to see him again. I dunno. Will I ever see him again? I am not sure. I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you behind. I am sorry, Rumble. But you will always be my best friend. I hope we can reunite someday as best friends.

Until then, I will quit with this notebook. I will bury it in the junkyard. Under the rocks were we would always bury the best parts and toys so no one would know we were ever there. Rumble, if you find this notebook, I am sorry.

See you on the Fields Of Justice.

Yours Truly,

Ziggs.


	2. Journey in the Ice (Gnar)

**Hi dear readers! MajorMagma here. I have received 2/3 requests! 'Guest' asked for Rumble and Nasus and Chromeanxiety requested Gnar. Well, I wanted to challenge myself and decided to write one about Gnar. I must admit I don't know much about him, so if it's bad, I am sorry. Oh, and don't worry, I will write one about Nasus next. Feel free to make more requests!**

 **Without further ado: Gnar.**

Snow. Snow everywhere. The cold breeze sending a chill through his spines. Heimerdinger looked up. Nothing but white snow. His fellow scientist were following him. Even if they were wearing their winter equipment, is was still very cold. How long have they been walking? A hour? Maybe even 4? He didn't even bother taking a look at his watch; it has been frozen. Of course he didn't think of making it immune to freezing. People always called him a genius. Or even the 'The smartest yordle that ever lived'. But in the end, he was just like all yordles. Snow covered his goggles. He wiped them off only to let more snow cover it.

"Professor!"

Heimerdinger turned around.

"Hmm? Yes, what is it?"

"Are you sure the glaciers aren't the other way? We have been walking this route for what felt like hours!" The other yordles nodded in approval.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" The other yordles froze. Heimerdinger ignored them and walked further.

As more time passed, the weather changed. A snowstorm started. They ran as fast as they could. Being buried alive was one of the biggest nightmares of yordles. Then, as far as Heimerdinger could see, a cave appeared.

"There!" He pointed toward the cave. They ran toward the cave. Snow reaching their knees. If he didn't look out himself he would fall face-first in the snow and would be buried. Why did the snow scooters have to malfunction? It would be a lot easier if they had just brought their own. The Freljordian technology really needs a push. They reached it at last. They ventured deeper into the cave. The sound of snow was replaced by silence and the noise of dripping water. Darkness filled their vision.

"Everyone, use the lanterns!"

They all grabbed their lanterns. It was enough light to see the cave in detail. Revealing beautifully carved snow by mother nature.

"What an exceptional beauty…" They walked and walked deeper into the cave. But then a yordle stopped. The group stopped and looked at the yordle who stood still. Heimerdinger walked toward the younger yordle.

"Stefan, is something wrong?"

"I-I heard something.." The other yordles laughed. It was Stefan's first expedition and he has been acting like a crybaby the whole route. Heimerdinger, however, didn't laugh. Instead, he shot a glare back at the yordles and it was silent again. Heimerdinger looked at the wall. Nothing special. But there it was.

"C-could it be?" The other yordles looked at the wall that Heimerdinger was examining.

A scar.

Dried blood.

An orange hair lying on the ground.

They all knew what it meant.

Suddenly, an earthquake followed. Everyone except Heimerdinger froze. "Everyone, don't panic," said Heimerdinger. The earthquake slowly stopped. He ventured deeper. He wanted to know what the cause was. "Wait here." The yordle tried to stop him, but he ignored them. He had to find it.

"Please, wait professor!" He ignored him, but he was forced to stop when he felt his coat being pulled. ''What do you want, Stefan?''

''I just want to come with you.'' They looked each other in the eye. He felt something unique. The eyes of Stefan were filled with desperation and courage, like he knew this would happen. A few minutes of silence passed.

''You know what is going to happen, don't you Stefan, or should I say Lulu?''

Stefan's eyes widened in surprise. Then purple smoke filled the tunnel. The smoke slowly disappeared. Revealing a little eccentric yordle. Lulu.

''How did you know, professor?'' Heimerdinger shook his head and continued walking down the tunnel. ''It wasn't hard to see. I recognize those eyes everywhere.'' They continued walking in silence. They stopped. The tunnel stopped. ''Impossible.'' Heimerdinger looked around. Nothing but rocks and ice. ''There must be something!'' Lulu walked past him. She let out a giggle. It didn't happen often to see Heimerdinger dumbfounded. She pressed her hand on the wall. She whispered an incantation. Purple energy surrounding her. The wall started to glow purple. The tunnel started to shake. Then the wall started to disappear slowly, revealing a room. They entered. In the middle of the room was a giant block of ice. Lulu ran toward the ice and looking at it. Heimerdinger joined her. He dropped his jaw. A yordle! A yordle in an ice cube, this would be a great discovery! Much better than researching a glacier! ''Professor?'' Heimerdinger looked at Lulu.

''Will you help me?''

''With what, dear?''

''Would you be so kind to turn around?''

Heimerdinger raised an eyebrow, but then he shrugged and turned around. Lulu looked at the cube again. ''You will soon be free.'' An explosion. Not a big one, but enough to blast Heimerdinger away. He quickly stood up and ran toward the smoke. Then he was shocked. In his whole career as a scientist, this was amazing.

Magnificent.

Outstanding.

Impossible. In front of him wasn't just Lulu; the yordle stuck in the ice was alive. He just stood there. He started babbling something. Lulu did nothing but giggle. ''I am going to inform the rest!'' Heimerdinger ran toward the entrance of the room. He stopped when he felt something bashing into his head, making him fall. He heard laughter of the other two yordles. It was that boomerang of him. ''You shouldn't throw boomerangs to people!''

''His name is Gnar, professor.''

Heimerdinger scoffed. He grabbed the boomerang that was lying on the floor. He then threw it into the ice remnants of the cube. ''Kids like you shouldn't be playing with weapons.'' Heimerdinger turned around. He took a few steps. Then he heard a loud roar. He turned around. ''Oh dear.'' A giant stone was flying toward him. He quickly ducked, only evading it by a few inches.

''A never ending cycle.''


	3. The Ascension (Nasus)

**Hi guys. This one will be about Nasus, like I had promised in the previous chapter. I got another request to write one about Poppy. I promise I will write it, but I cannot tell when, since I really can't think of a story about poppy, for now at least. So the next chapter will remain a secret.. Unless some of you make a new request that inspires me to write about that one first. Well enough talking, you can read now!**

I walked. Through the eternal sands of Shurima. The sun's bright light piercing through me.I have seen many things. Many of them no one else would ever want to see. They will be buried deep into my mind. Like Shurima. I regret what I have done. The things I did to get ascended. I was a hero to the people of Shurima. But I am no such thing. Everyone has a story.

And this is mine.

Many ages ago, when Shurima was still glorious, we faced a threat. What the threat exactly was, I can't say. Me and my brother Renekton decided to fight back. We faced the Sun Disc. It was ancient, even back then. The Disc reflected the light upon us. My brother disappeared first, and seconds later I too, disappeared. But when I opened my eyes, I was somewhere, a place indescribable. Stars were everywhere. I was floating. My brother wasn't there, just the disc. Many times bigger than I am. It talked to me.

''You are the chosen one. Nasus.''

''Why me? Where am I? Where is my brother?''

''Not so many question at a time, Nasus. You only need to know I have chosen you.''

''And why not my brother?''

''….He will have a, rather unfortunate future. But let us talk about you. I want to see if you really are as great as the prophesies said.''

Light was surrounding me. I was soon in a new place. This time in a market. People were everywhere. The Sun Disc was floating there, like it always did.

''Your first test, Nasus.''

I looked around. I didn't see anyone noticing it talking to me.

''I want you to watch.''

''Watch? What?''

''You will see.''

The Disc started to glow. It glowed brighter and brighter. People started to notice. It was starting to get hotter. Then it happened. A large explosion occurred. A blinding light following, and destroying everything it touched. People started to run. But no one survived. Everything surrounding me disappeared. Nothing but sand. All those people, gone.

And there was nothing I could do.

''How does it feel?''

''What? Cooperating with you, and you then killed everyone?''

''Calm down Nasus. I am asking you; how does it feel to feel helpless?''

I was silent. I didn't show much anger, but I was boiling on the inside. It wouldn't be long until I would explode.

''I ask again, how does it feel? Or rather, do you accept it? Do you accept your fate?''

I did not move. This was probably the hardest question I have ever been asked to answer.

''…Yes.''

Silence.

''Good. You are one step closer. Now, the next test.''

''Really? Are you talking about more steps when all these people are dead-''

''They are not dead, Nasus. This was nothing but a simulation I created.''

Light blinded me again. When it disappeared I opened my eyes again. I was in a new place again. This time in the throne room of the emperor. The emperor sat there, with his little son standing next to him. Azir.

''Nasus, this will be your second last test. Are you ready?''

''To do what?''

''I will take that as a yes.''

The rooftop fell. I merely managed to dodge it in time. A giant snake came down the rooftop. Flowing like water. The guards charged at the beats, but when they even touched it with spears, they turned into stone. Statues, standing still.

''Your mission is to eliminate the snake. Protect his highness, and kill it. Of course, without dying yourself.''

The snake hissed and slowly flowed toward the emperor. Azir hiding behind his father and emperor. The emperor did not show a sign of fear. The snake bowed down and opened his mouth to eat them. I had to do something. I looked around and ran toward the wall. A big golden war axe was lying there. I picked it up and prepared to charge at the snake, until I realized I couldn't touch it. The snake's fangs were just about to touch the emperor. I looked around again. The guards were turned into statues, but their weapons aren't. I ran toward the closest one and grabbed the spear out of their hands. I aimed, and threw the spear into one of the snake's eyes. The snake hissed loudly and turned around to face me. The spear fell of the eye. It's green eyes turned red. Seemed I pissed it off. I ran away as fast as my legs could. The snake pursuing me, and rapidly closing in. I couldn't run far since it would catch up. I had an idea. I ran north. Into the desert. I avoided the crowded streets and entered the desert, where no one was. I stopped, and so did the snake. We were in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but sand. He stood a few hundred feet away. I focused. The power of my body slowly moved toward my axe. It started to glow green. I opened my eyes, also glowing green and lifted the axe into the air, and let it fall onto the sand, a powerful force, almost knocking me away. The sand under the snake started to fall. The snake hissed again and tried to reach me, but failed as he fell with the sand, falling into darkness.

''Well done, Nasus.''

''Thank you.''

''That was it then. Congratulations on your ascension.''

''Wait, but you said this one was the second last one.''

''….You do have a good memory. Yes I did say that. But the third test, you have to do it alone. I cannot mentor you.''

''Why?''

''Because it will be a hard mission, next to impossible to complete.''

''What do I have to do then?''

''When you wake up again, you will be back into your world. You will face dangers, and heartbreaking decisions that will lie onto your shoulders. There will be times you are depressed and there will be times that you regret what you have done. But I promise you, the time will come you will be glad. There will be a time where you are proud of yourself. There will also be times, that I cannot prophesize. You will be on your own. I trust you will make the right choices.''

''What do you mean with that?''

''That I will entrust the tile, 'Curator of the Sands', to you. You will protect Shurima in its darkest hour. It will be a long journey, but I believe in you. I know you will gallop into a bright future. If you are lost, remember this:

No dawn comes without darkness.


End file.
